This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We propose to examine the three-dimensional shape of ten different natively- unfolded domains of nucleoporins (nups) by SAXS at different temperatures to confirm and extend our findings that some of these unstructured domains adopt compact configurations that swell upon chilling (similar to tropoelastin), while others adopt highly-extended configurations, depending on their amino acid composition.